


【KTK/歪宽】愿者上钩

by zezezezeze



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezezezeze/pseuds/zezezezeze
Summary: 雷，俗套，狗血，非球员，ABO，OOCKTK还有一点假的歪宽（是朋友但是开车）TK小恶魔属性（他哭了，他装的；他勾引K，K知道是钩也心甘情愿上当。TK装得像是个没工作的Omega，实际上是个闲晃的浪荡公子哥）
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

克洛泽是在一个凌晨捡到克罗斯的。  
车开到家附近时，克洛泽看见一个年轻人无措地站在他家门外的林荫路上，似乎迷了路。  
克洛泽本来没想管他，但那年轻人看见他的车，匆忙对他挥手。克洛泽把车开到他身边停下，年轻人立即向他求救，向他借手机。  
克洛泽把手机递给他，年轻人打了电话，那边却没有接通。  
趁着这功夫，克洛泽打量了他几眼，惊讶地发现他的脸上和脖子上有刚刚止住血的伤口。  
年轻人把手机交还给克洛泽。  
“你怎么了？被抢劫了？”  
对方点点头，一脸委屈的样子。  
“你如果不介意，到我家里来吧，我家就在这里。”  
克洛泽指了一下旁边那座看起来很大的庄园。  
克罗斯呆了呆。  
“可以吗？这样……会不会很麻烦你？”  
“不然你要怎么样？顺着这条路走到天亮？这里是郊外，不是市中心。”  
克罗斯想了想，赶快上车了。  
###

克洛泽捡了他回家，找来药箱为他清理伤口。  
这孩子细皮嫩肉的，为他清理伤口，他也是觉得又疼又委屈的样子，还不做声地淌了眼泪，吓了克洛泽一跳。  
“哭什么？”  
“吓也吓哭了啊——大半夜的被抢劫，还以为要死了，”他低着头，眼泪扑簌簌地掉下去，“他们一共有三个人啊，还都拿着匕首，又在荒郊野外……”  
他像是真的吓坏了。克洛泽提议报警，克罗斯哭着，说自己明天会去警局的，现在已经是凌晨，他又徒步走了好几个小时，一点力气也没有了。  
克洛泽让人为他放了洗澡水。克罗斯洗过了澡走出浴室，他不再灰头土脸的，一头金发也不再沾着灰尘和血迹了。克洛泽这才发觉克罗斯的模样很合他的胃口。  
克罗斯从浴室里走出来，见到克洛泽的眼神，立刻明白了什么。他赶快避开对方的目光，低着头走到床边去——他是个Omega，被人用这样的目光盯着他，已经不是一次两次了，当然明白是什么意思。  
“呃……今天谢谢你。”  
“你结婚了吗？”克洛泽向床边走近了些。  
“你问这个干什么。”克罗斯还是不看他。  
“你身上有Alpha的味道。”  
克罗斯低头玩着毯子，答道：“就算是结婚了，又有什么用。”  
克洛泽猜测他说的应该是刚刚没有人应答的那通电话。  
克罗斯低着头不肯看他，姿态又扭捏，更像是引诱的样子。  
只是，克洛泽虽然对他感兴趣，但也不好和刚认识几十分钟的人发生关系，至少，他是可以等一等的。  
“时间也不早了，”克洛泽走到克罗斯床边，却只是摸了摸他的头发，“你睡吧，明天我没事，可以送你回家。”  
他转身向外走，走到门口时，回头看了克罗斯一眼，果然，克罗斯紧盯着他，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇分开些，那样子有些惊讶，但更像是有意勾着他。  
克洛泽不可能连这点诱惑也抵挡不住。虽说，他真的被勾得够呛。  
“晚安。”  
克洛泽关上门走了。  
###

第二天，克洛泽故意不表露出对克罗斯有兴趣的样子，吃过饭后，就送克罗斯回家了。  
克罗斯说了一个地址，那一片的街区又老又破，克洛泽听了之后，微微皱了皱眉。  
“你的工作也在家附近吗？”  
“我……我没有工作。”克罗斯说。  
“你还是学生吗？”  
“不是。”  
克罗斯小声回答。他又扭着头看一边了。  
克洛泽心中猜出了个大概，也不好再追问。  
到了克罗斯所说的地点后，他并没有立即下车。  
“怎么了？”克洛泽明知故问。  
“我……以后我还能再见到你吗？”克罗斯问。  
“为什么要见我？”  
克罗斯的脸红了，话也说不出。  
他憋了几秒，见克洛泽还是不说话，只好说道：“就是想见你。”  
“见我做什么？”克洛泽又问，“你不是已经结婚了吗？”  
克罗斯又气又急，“结了婚又怎么样！”  
克洛泽见他这种模样，伸出手去碰他的脸安抚他。  
克罗斯转过头看他，正是急切想要亲吻的样子。克洛泽于是更不理会他。  
克罗斯着急了，忽然一把抱住克洛泽，把头埋在他肩上。  
“你捉弄我！”  
他气坏了，又很委屈，又要哭出来似的。  
克洛泽这才安慰地摸了摸他的后背，抬起克罗斯的脸来吻他。  
克罗斯立刻贴到他身上，抬起头来由着他吻。  
“怎么又哭了？”  
克洛泽感觉到他的脸上湿了，再看克罗斯的脸，这才发现他在哭。  
“以为……以为你不喜欢我……以后再也见不到你……”  
“刚刚见面，你就这么喜欢我？”克洛泽又逗他。  
“你不也是吗！你明明就很喜欢我，昨天你见到我……你那种眼神，我会看不出来？”  
克罗斯气鼓鼓地说，在克洛泽身上捶打了好几下。  
“不哭了，乖，”克洛泽给他擦着眼泪，“我今天就陪着你，好不好？”  
这话其实就是滚床的意思了。  
但出乎克洛泽的预料，克罗斯拒绝了。  
他抹着眼泪，可怜巴巴的样子。  
“今天不行……我必须回家了。把你的号码给我，我会打给你的。”  
出于谨慎，克洛泽没有给他名片。他在克罗斯手心写了自己的号码。  
“你会让我等上多少天才联系我？”克罗斯要下车之前，克洛泽问。  
“我才不会那样呢……”克罗斯不满地鼓着嘴巴。  
克洛泽知道他在勾引自己，但他心甘情愿上钩。  
他吻了吻克罗斯，黏黏糊糊地和他道别了。

###  
克洛泽并未等上太久，第三天的晚上，克罗斯打电话给他，问他在做什么。  
克洛泽去接他，而克罗斯甚至都等不及到克洛泽家里，他又黏人又急切，于是，他们第一次发生关系竟然是在车上。  
克洛泽当天就被他勾得死死的。  
他们就这样开始偷偷见面了。  
克罗斯怕会有熟人见到他们，也说担心被他家那个Alpha发现。于是每次他们见面就只有一件事要做，结束后，克罗斯很快就走了，甚至都不留宿。  
###

克洛泽给了克罗斯一张信用卡，让他随便花，但克罗斯却从没用过。后来，克洛泽换了张卡给他，里面放了足以买下一栋小公寓的钱，可克罗斯仍旧一分也没动过。  
“你是在担心什么吗？”某天克洛泽问起来，“那些钱就是给你的，你不用担心我会因为这个对你有什么看法，或者以后用这些事威胁你。”  
“我没有要担心的，”克罗斯躺在他怀里，“我只是没什么需要的东西。”  
“日常开销也不需要吗？你连一瓶酒、一瓶水也不肯花我的钱，好像是我白白睡了你。”  
“我用不上嘛……”克罗斯咕哝着，抬起头看他，“我喜欢和你睡，不行吗？我……我觉得和你在一起很舒服——做什么都舒服。”  
“可你根本不肯和我‘在一起’——你一次都没和我一起吃过饭，甚至也不和我一起过夜。”  
“万一被认识的人见到，我们的事就露馅了，”克罗斯小声说，“我不要说这个了！”  
他又趴回克洛泽怀里，头发蹭得克洛泽发痒。  
克洛泽不是没动过心思、想说出让克罗斯一直和他保持这种关系，但这念头他也只是想想就作罢了。克洛泽已经不是二十出头的那个年轻人了，他快四十岁了，这把年纪说大不大，但他知道世事无常，而他与克罗斯相识的时间太短，尽管激情让他眩晕，他仍旧很冷静。他已经过了冒冒失失的年龄了。  
再者，克罗斯也从未说过想要与他长期保持关系。  
克罗斯从不对他提出任何要求。除了上床。  
说到这个，小家伙在床上的要求倒是不少，要是不让他高潮，他甚至都不让克洛泽下床。他撒泼打滚，腿勾着克洛泽，说他还要，他还要好多，他搂着克洛泽的脖子，脸上又是潮红又是汗水，蓝眼睛蛊惑地向他望着。  
克洛泽简直什么都会答应他。  
这让克洛泽更确定自己不能和他见面太多，否则迟早要肾虚。  
克罗斯实在太会勾引人，不把控好他们关系的尺度，他迟早要陷进去、被这小家伙耍得团团转。  
###

克罗斯不用他的卡，到后来，克洛泽干脆给他现金。  
克罗斯接过钱，呆呆地看着克洛泽。  
“什么也别说，拿着，”克洛泽说，“你随便花吧，做什么都好。”  
“这会让我担心自己又被抢劫的，米洛，”他捧着那些钱，“你看，他们像板砖一样厚。”  
“市区的治安没有那么乱。谁让你不用我的卡？”  
“我说了我没有什么需要的，你还不相信……”  
“你不换个手机吗？”克洛泽看了眼克罗斯屏幕开裂的手机。  
克罗斯看着自己的手机。  
“就不换。”  
他鼓着嘴巴，好像不高兴了。  
“我没有要惹你不高兴，”克洛泽俯身吻了吻他，“走吧，我们去吃饭。”  
两人下车去餐厅了。今天克洛泽好不容易说动克罗斯和他一起吃过饭再回家。  
那家餐厅是克洛泽提前很久预约的，他特意要了包间，这样克罗斯就不必担心被任何人见到了。  
餐厅收费很高，但克罗斯也不知是拘谨还是因为刚刚的对话不高兴，他吃的并不多。  
吃过饭后，克洛泽把克罗斯送回那个老街区，克罗斯与他道别，向街区深处走了。  
###

克罗斯走上一会儿，确定克洛泽的车已经走远了，这才赶快上了一辆出租车。  
十几分钟后，他在一家酒店下车。  
回到他和罗伊斯的套房，进门后，他直冲着罗伊斯的卧室去了。  
打开门，克罗斯见到罗伊斯躺在床上呼呼大睡，立刻爬上床去掀他的被子。  
“马尔科！老子辛辛苦苦在外面挣钱，你还在睡大觉！长得这么帅怎么不出去卖！”  
“哈？”罗伊斯迷迷糊糊地醒过来，伸着手就要把克罗斯拉进怀里，“我卖给你还不行吗？”  
“不要你！”克罗斯嚷道，“老子在外面刚刚给人上了，今天绝对不要给你上了！”  
“为什么？”罗伊斯揉着眼睛，说话时还带着鼻音，“他是他，我是我，他爽了，我可没有。”  
克罗斯捶了他两下，然后就钻进罗伊斯怀里了。  
“哎，他非要带我去吃饭……他们老年人的口味和我们还真不一样，我都说了我不想去……”  
“你骗人骗钱就算了，连饭也要骗，”罗伊斯笑嘻嘻的，“这次他又给你什么了？”  
“这个。”克罗斯拿出极厚的一堆现金。  
罗伊斯看到那些钱，也被这些板砖惊呆了。  
“现在还有这么老派的做法吗？”  
“有啊，他以为我很需要用钱呢。”  
两人一齐笑起来，克罗斯一把将那些钱甩出去。  
“下雪啦！”  
“你神经病啊！别人打扫的时候还要辛苦地一张张捡！”罗伊斯嚷道。  
“你去捡，给你个好活儿，”克罗斯懒洋洋地说，“对了，他还说让我换个手机呢。”  
“你那双黄油手不换也罢，都不够你摔的。”罗伊斯吐槽道。  
“你还说我！”  
克罗斯和他闹起来。  
闹过了，他盖好被子准备睡觉，罗伊斯也懒得去捡钱，两人躺在一屋子的钞票里。  
“马尔科！我要睡觉！”  
克罗斯嚷了一声。罗伊斯这才发现自己又在乱摸他，手已经自然而然地伸到克罗斯身下了。  
他于是把手挪到克罗斯的肚子上。  
“你说，那个人是不是喜欢你？”  
“喜欢个毛线，喜欢上我还差不多。”克罗斯说。  
“你真不想再和他多睡几次了？我们在这里再玩儿两个礼拜也没事，有几个地方我还没去过呢。”  
“有什么好看。我还是少见他比较好，爽是爽，但是……也不知道他是谁，万一有危险怎么办？他出手这么阔绰，反而让人担心。闭嘴，别说了，我要睡觉。”  
“你可以查查他的身份嘛……”  
“不要，不想知道，我就喜欢睡完别人就跑。”  
克罗斯盖好被子，呼呼大睡。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KTK，歪宽

###  
克罗斯最后一次去见克洛泽时，破天荒地在他家里住了一晚。  
###  
“还以为你不会留下来过夜。”  
克罗斯还没睡醒，连话也来不及回，窝在克洛泽怀里支吾两声，仍旧睡着。克洛泽抱着他不想放开。他们当然没有感情可言，但克洛泽承认，和克罗斯上床很爽。而且，托尼是不同的那个。  
他不是他装出来的这副孩子模样，克洛泽很清楚。  
可在自己面前，克罗斯似乎只能是这种样子。  
###  
克罗斯第一次留在克洛泽家过夜，第二天一早，他就告诉克洛泽，他们以后不要再见面了。  
克洛泽想过会有这一天，但没想到这么快。而且，他也认为这或许不是真正的结束——克罗斯大概只是想钓着他，才要这样分开一段时间。  
“再也不见了？”克洛泽问，“为什么？”  
“我毕竟有恋人嘛……”  
克罗斯玩着克洛泽的手。  
“你就是这样和别人谈分手的？你还坐在我腿上。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯搂着他的脖子。  
“什么分手啊，我们也不算是在一起过……只是睡了几次……”  
“你不是说喜欢我吗？”  
克罗斯低着头，“我是说……喜欢和你上床嘛……”  
克洛泽觉得很没意思，认为过上几个月，说不定克罗斯就又要找借口见面了。  
“好，”克洛泽冷淡地答道，“我现在让人送你回去。”  
两人向房子外走去。  
“我应该再给你些钱才是。”克洛泽又说。  
“真的不用啦，我用不上，”克罗斯爽朗地答道，“但上次你还是忽然给了我许多……”  
“留着吧。我难道要白白睡了你。”  
“又是这些话，”克罗斯笑了笑，“对了，你的卡我也带来了……”他把那两张银行卡找出来还给克洛泽。  
克洛泽接过来，看也没看一眼。  
他只送克罗斯到门口，让其他人送他回家了。  
克罗斯忽然握住他的手。  
“谢谢你，米洛，这段时间很感谢你的照顾，谢谢你陪着我，我很开心。”  
克洛泽觉得他说起这话来非常熟练。但奇怪的是，这不像是假装，克罗斯这话说得倒还很真挚。  
克洛泽没什么可说，和他道别了。  
***  
克洛泽到底上当了。  
最开始见到克罗斯那次，他就不该搭理他。  
或者，第二天根本不应该给他自己的号码。  
在克罗斯提出不再见面时，克罗斯痛快地答应了。他以为克罗斯会很快回来找他，但三个月过去、一整年过去，他都没再见过克罗斯。克洛泽试着给克罗斯打过电话。但那个号码再也没有拨通过。  
他中邪了似的，甚至开着车去克罗斯居住的那片街区晃，希望哪天可以见到他。那时，他可以装作自己是偶然路过这里，然后与克罗斯聊上几句，接着就提议让他上车。  
他们可以不去任何地方，直接在车里做，就像他们第一次见面那样。  
说到底，他也没有如何喜欢克罗斯。  
迷恋和喜欢，总是两样的。他想和克罗斯上床，或者时常见见他也不坏，和他吃饭、聊天、散步，什么都好——可说起来，这些他们也没怎么做过。他们的时间都花在床上。克罗斯不想有人知道他们的关系，总是急匆匆的，做完了就要走，温存的时间都少。  
克洛泽在那片街区晃得久了，街边商店的老板整日无聊地守着店，见他似乎是找人或等人的样子，又来了这里好多次，于是主动和他聊了几句。  
“你在找人是吧？”那老板问道。  
克洛泽觉得自己有些蠢。一把年纪了，还要做这种愣头青小伙子才做的事，还被人看出来了。  
“是，我有个朋友住在这边。”  
“金发的那个，和你身高差不多？”老板问。  
克洛泽吃了一惊。  
“您怎么——”  
“看看你的车，”老板向车那边看了一眼，“这样的车，几个月也不会从这个街区里见到一辆。我记得你们。”  
克洛泽更尴尬了，但还是赶快问道：“那您知道他住在什么地方吗？”  
“他不住这里，”老板说，“他每次都从我店门前走过，走上一会儿，在下个路口就上出租车了。”  
克洛泽忽然觉得心中一颤。  
“我们说的是同一个人吗？”  
“金发，年纪也就二十五六，蓝眼睛，总穿白衣服，宽脸——不是他吗？”  
克洛泽没话说了。确实是克罗斯。  
他向老板道谢，浑噩地走回车上，也不知是怎么把车开回家的。

***

初秋时，克洛泽参加了一场婚礼。  
他被带入酒店的一间套房，远远地见到两个年轻人正忙于与来客的寒暄。  
婚礼在明天，多数宾客提前一天抵达，克洛泽也是。  
他走得越近，就越疑惑自己是否出现了幻觉。  
是托尼。  
只是，他太不像托尼。  
他从未见过克罗斯如此耀眼的模样。去年他们见面时，克罗斯总是像个刚毕业的学生似的，稚气，一无所知，面对这世界似乎也不需要展现他是否有信心或力量，他就只是像个孩子似的——在和克洛泽见面时，他就总是那种懵懂又自由的样子。  
今天的克罗斯却不同。他长大了，抑或，他原本就是如此，只是在面对克洛泽时隐藏了些东西。他像只美丽而强悍的动物，他拥有得太多，足以让他轻蔑任何事，他拥有力量，因此傲慢又不以为意，可他做出随和的态度，仿佛在对这世界纡尊降贵——出于怜悯，出于傲慢的善意。  
他从不是克洛泽以为的那个“托尼”。  
有人为克洛泽引路，带他走到那二位新人面前。中间人介绍了他们互相认识，罗伊斯立刻和他握了手。  
他也是个漂亮的年轻人。克洛泽只是在他身上扫一眼也知道，这是个和克罗斯一样的人，他们有着相似的生长环境，相似的耀眼。  
克罗斯似乎吃惊极了，他压制着自己的惊讶，还是伸出手去。  
“你好，米洛，好久不见了。”他说道，一面向克洛泽笑着。  
“是啊，我还以为再见不到你了。”  
克洛泽也笑，他话中有话，克罗斯似乎有些不自在。  
“你要结婚了？”克洛泽带着明显有言外之意的语气问。  
克罗斯点点头。  
克洛泽倾身过去，在他耳畔问道：“所以，上一次你是在骗我？”  
“不要说这些，米洛。”克罗斯立刻小声回答道。  
“不打算对你的未婚夫好好介绍介绍我吗？”克洛泽恢复了原本的音调。  
罗伊斯好奇地看着他们。  
“咳……我……呃，我是在慕尼黑认识克洛泽先生的，他，他是接下来会和我们合作三年期那个项目的人。”  
“慕尼黑……”罗伊斯回忆了半天，他似乎终于想起了什么，看了眼克罗斯，“哦，是去年春天那时。”  
“我应该早些来拜访你们，”克洛泽说，“之前一直是公司里的人在联系两边的事，我们还没通过话。”  
克罗斯向克洛泽那边站，偷偷拉着他的袖子，想要把他拉走，但克洛泽就是要忽略他的暗示，非要和罗伊斯进行些没用的客套。  
忽然，克洛泽握住了克罗斯的手。这当然可以被看做只是礼貌和亲近，但这未免有些奇怪。  
罗伊斯也注意到了。  
“不要介意，我只是太久没见到托尼了。”克洛泽笑道。  
克罗斯气坏了，又什么都不能说，匆忙拉着克洛泽走进一间房里。克洛泽当然不想就这样被他拽走，但克罗斯用力拽着他，如果克洛泽一定要拒绝，场面多少会有些不愉快。  
他们进了一间书房，克罗斯立即锁上了门，刚刚他还是淡定自若的神色，现在却窘迫得脸也红了。  
“你到底要干什么？”克罗斯问。  
“和你的新婚丈夫聊聊天而已，不行吗？”  
“才不是，你——你就是要让我难堪！”  
“那你呢？你没有让我难堪吗？”克洛泽问，“你骗了我多少？结了婚、没工作，还有什么？”  
“我可没有骗你，”克罗斯气鼓鼓的，“我什么时候说过‘我结婚了’这句话？我说过吗？”  
克洛泽怔了怔。克罗斯只是一直在如此暗示着，他似乎并未明确地这样说过。  
“而且，那时候我本来就没工作——怎么，我不能做个整天闲晃、拈花惹草的人吗？”  
克洛泽笑了一声。  
“那么，至少你不缺钱，还做出那种样子干什么？”  
“哪种样子？”克罗斯不服气地问，“我又没说过我缺钱，还不是你非要塞给我的？”  
一个电话忽然打断了他们。克罗斯拿出手机来接。  
挂断电话，他没拿住手机，不小心把它摔到地上，屏幕上多了一道划痕。克罗斯把手机收起来，又不小心把屏幕在桌角上磕了一下。他的手机当真命途多舛。  
克洛泽也明白过来了。  
“你没有撒谎，却一直在误导我。这总没错吧?”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯想了想，终于还是决定道歉了。  
“呃……对不起。”他敷衍地说。  
“你至少应该看着我的眼睛。”  
克罗斯磨磨蹭蹭地抬起头，看着克洛泽的眼睛，又小声说了句“对不起”。  
“所以，你要结婚了，”克洛泽走到一旁的沙发上坐下，“你爱他？”  
克罗斯一脸的别扭。  
“我爱他……我们是一起长大的。”  
这与克洛泽听说的差不多。虽然是为了利益，但这两个集团的继承人从小就关系很好。  
“你爱他，还和别人偷情？”  
“你干什么总是说话这么难听？”克罗斯在克洛泽旁边坐下，“我都已经道歉了。”  
“道歉又有什么用，托尼？”  
克罗斯生气了。  
“那你还要怎么样？”  
“为难你，”克洛泽摸着他的脸，“让你难堪，就像现在这样。”  
克罗斯拿开他的手。  
“别这样，万一被人看见……”  
“我被你骗惨了，托尼，”克洛泽把试图拉开距离的克罗斯扯了回来，“你爱他，能有多爱？你不会爱，托尼，别自欺欺人了，你连心都没有，看看你的样子……”  
克洛泽搂着克罗斯的腰，忽然凑过去吻他。克罗斯连忙推他，却被克洛泽压到沙发上。  
“托尼？”  
敲门声忽然响了，同时还有罗伊斯的声音。  
克罗斯一个激灵跳起来。  
“来了！”  
他匆忙跑出去了。  
***  
“我来的是时候吗？”  
罗伊斯把克罗斯带走了，进了另一间房，准备换下一套衣服。  
“来早啦，我正惹他惹得开心呢。他气坏了，正在亲我。”  
罗伊斯笑起来，还拍了一下桌子。  
“他那个人怎么样？不会做出什么危险的事吧？”  
“不会，他不是那样的人，”克罗斯为罗伊斯调整衣领，“半夜我再去找他。”  
“我建议你带个窃听器，万一他有什么危险举动，我好立刻过去。”  
“喔……你要听我们滚床吗？马尔科，你竟然有这种爱好！”  
“谁要听了！”  
他们开着玩笑，又吻到一起。


	3. Chapter 3

婚礼的前一晚，克罗斯忽然跑到克洛泽在酒店的房间里。  
克洛泽奇怪他又要搞什么花样。  
“有事吗？”他问。  
克罗斯扑到克洛泽身上，双手紧紧环着他的后背。  
“没事啊，没事就不能来看看你吗？”  
克罗斯急切又粘人，抱着他不放，克洛泽也没什么感觉。  
“再过几个小时你就结婚了，还跑到我这儿来干什么？”  
克罗斯依旧抱着他。  
“就是来找你，来见你，不行吗？”  
克洛泽掰下克罗斯拥着自己的胳膊，“你不喜欢我，又马上就要结婚了，做出这种恋恋不舍的样子干什么？演戏给我看吗？”  
克罗斯也不辩解，答道：“演戏给你看又怎么样？我就喜欢这样，不行吗？”  
克洛泽没说话。  
克罗斯握着他的手摇晃，身体又贴了过来。  
“我很想你，米洛……真的。我们一年多没见了。”  
他做出一副楚楚可怜的声调，克洛泽不用仔细辨别也知道他在假装，只是，克罗斯假装也好，只为一时的欢愉和任性也好，这对克洛泽都没有损害。  
“你要什么？”克洛泽问。  
“你。”克罗斯短短地答道，在克洛泽嘴唇上啄了一下，然后又一下。  
他是为偷情而来的，他要欢愉，也要偷情的快感……克洛泽知道托尼并不喜欢他，但这并不耽误他想起过去和托尼相处的时光。  
“亲亲我，米洛，亲亲我……”克罗斯在他唇上轻轻吻着。  
克洛泽再度闻到克罗斯身上浓郁的香味。  
终于，克洛泽开始回吻。  
***  
克罗斯精疲力竭地侧躺在床上，还保持着刚刚被克洛泽进入时的姿态。他半睡不睡地躺了片刻，伸着胳膊向克洛泽那边抓。  
“米洛……我要洗澡……”  
克洛泽故意不理他。  
克罗斯贴过去，小动物似的在他怀里蹭着。  
“帮帮我，米洛，这样我好难受……”  
克洛泽原本是想要拖延一会儿的，可克罗斯这种模样，他实在没办法继续抗拒，还是抱着他进了浴室，帮他清理。  
再回到床上，克罗斯很快睡着了，克洛泽却睡得不好，他半醒半梦，不住想着自己和托尼的关系。  
克罗斯当然不是个合适的情人，他毫无责任感，只想游戏人生，他马上就要结婚了，却还在结婚之前的几个小时来找他。  
诚然，克罗斯不是个合适的情人，可他是个有趣的情人。  
克洛泽根本不知道他们未来会如何，是否会再见面，他甚至都不确定自己现在对克罗斯是喜欢还是抗拒。  
这小混蛋没有什么好，他任性，随心所欲，无视道德，背叛恋人……可他就是勾住了克洛泽。  
***  
清早，在克洛泽还没醒时，克罗斯就悄悄穿好衣服离开了。  
他其实也不想早起，但今天毕竟是他结婚的日子。  
他回到和罗伊斯的套房，作为同样要结婚的人，罗伊斯早就醒了，他已经洗过了澡，正忙乱地打着电话，确定婚礼上的各种事。  
克罗斯走到罗伊斯旁边，看着他在纸上写的一堆东西。  
“这个不用，”他指着纸上，“这个我们早就取消了，时间不够。”  
“取消了？”罗伊斯抬头看他，又马上向电话那边询问。  
通话过了几分钟才挂断。  
克罗斯正在脱外衣，准备换身衣服，忽然一个抱枕打过来。  
“没心没肺的，马上就结婚了，还跑去和人鬼混！”  
“这样好玩嘛！”克罗斯嚷道，“你也可以去和别人鬼混，谁让你不去。”  
罗伊斯把他推到床上，开始脱克罗斯的裤子。  
“你神经病啊！我刚和人干了好几场——”  
“再留几场给你丈夫怎么了？”罗伊斯还在拽他的裤子。  
“今天不行，马尔科，真不行，我们今天要结婚啊，一会儿我连站都站不起来了！”  
“你就这么喜欢他？”罗伊斯骑在克罗斯身上，“玩玩而已，用得着这么激烈吗？”  
“哎，偷情嘛，这样比较好玩，”克罗斯说，“你快下来，婚礼之后我们有的是时间——婚礼当晚我还打算去找他呢，但是……这样吧，马尔科，到时候如果你让我下不了床，我就不去找他，好不好？”克罗斯问。  
罗伊斯紧盯着他。  
“男人是不能拒绝这种挑战的，一言为定，托尼。”  
“一言为定，”克罗斯说，“咦，不对啊，如果我都下不了床了，我当然就没办法去找他了，这也不算个赌约……”  
罗伊斯从克罗斯身上下来，露出狡黠的笑容。  
“反正，你今天晚上没办法出门了。”  
克罗斯忽然回过神来。  
“不许做的很过分，马尔科！我们还要度蜜月呢！”  
“我扛也能把你扛上飞机，放心吧。”  
“神经病啊，马尔科！”克罗斯嚷道，作势去打罗伊斯，然后和他吻成一团。  
***  
婚礼结束时已经是半夜了。两人回到房里，躺在床上歇着。过了一会儿，罗伊斯侧过身来，摸着克罗斯的脸。  
他们都喝了酒，处于微醺的亢奋状态中。  
“干什么啊？”克罗斯哼哼着问。  
“看看我们的托尼，又白又软，像只大猫一样。”  
“唔，你也又白又软，像……像另一种大猫。”克罗斯回答。  
“你像兔子。”罗伊斯还在摸克罗斯的脸。  
“你像……刺猬。”  
罗伊斯嗤嗤地笑着。  
“为什么是刺猬啊？”  
“因为……因为发胶吧。”克罗斯答道，一面傻乎乎地笑起来。  
“你可爱得就像……就像……白色的抱枕。”罗伊斯说。  
“那你就像……像软糖。”  
“什么软糖。”罗伊斯嫌弃地说。  
“糖有什么不好吗？行吧……那你像蜜蜂。”克罗斯醉醺醺地回答。  
他们躺在床上说着莫名其妙的醉话，一面莫名其妙地笑。  
过了一会儿，克罗斯睁开眼睛，手指摸着罗伊斯的眼周。  
“说真的，马尔科，你真可爱。”  
“好肉麻……你也可爱。”罗伊斯说，他们继续傻笑。  
“起来，去洗澡。”克罗斯坐起来，拉着罗伊斯。  
他们洗了澡，在浴室、床上、地毯上搞了无数次，最后在宽大的沙发上昏睡过去。  
克罗斯当然也没力气去找克洛泽了。  
***  
他们顺利地开始了婚后生活，克罗斯再度把克洛泽抛之脑后了。  
***  
他们的的婚后生活和谐了没多久。

大中午的，克罗斯怒气冲冲地闯进罗伊斯的公司，把报告扔到他办公桌上就开始骂人。  
“他妈的马尔科你是不是不行？你要是不行就早点告诉我，老子这就换个人，干什么天天被你干得腰酸还不能怀孕！”  
罗伊斯也火了。  
“指责男人‘不行’是非常严重的，托尼！不要以为你是我青梅竹马就可以污蔑我的能力——”  
“呸！你还用的上我污蔑？你给我解释解释，为什么我还没怀孕！我怎么和爸妈交代？”  
罗伊斯拿起报告看了看。上面只是显示克罗斯并没有怀孕。以及，他是个非常健康的Omega。  
“不会吧？难道真是我有问题？”罗伊斯惊恐地看着他。  
“我不知道，”克罗斯上下打量着他，“你也给我滚去做检查——我做检查做了一上午，差点没累死。你现在就让人安排医院。我都开始准备要做瑜伽了，你还吊儿郎当……”  
“做瑜伽干什么？”罗伊斯惊讶地看着他。  
“不知道，我瞎编的。反正，我要做一种什么运动，为了怀孕。”  
罗伊斯吃惊又敬佩地看着他，然后赶快吩咐人给自己安排医院检查了。  
为了巩固家族的连结和利益，他们很需要赶快搞出孩子来。  
两人对此兴致勃勃。是的，孩子是不同的，责任重大，但他们就是什么也不怕，同时做好了受苦受累的准备，非要把这事办成不可。  



	4. Chapter 4

因为多了生意上的来往，几个月后，克洛泽又一次见到了克罗斯。  
这期间他没有主动联系过克罗斯。他拿不准克罗斯的态度，克罗斯也没主动提过要和他见面，只是偶尔会打扰他，给克洛泽发来非常幼稚的图片，比如见到了打哈欠的猫猫狗狗。克洛泽敷衍他两句，短暂的对话很快就结束了。在这期间，克洛泽听到了些克罗斯和罗伊斯的近况，他们去什么地方度了蜜月，如何如胶似漆，又在社交网站上发了多少张秀恩爱的照片。  
这天他来谈生意，被请进克罗斯的办公室后，克洛泽第一眼就见到克罗斯捂着脸坐在桌旁，似乎很疲倦。克洛泽理所当然地认为克罗斯又在伪装出某种样子来骗他（或逗弄他）。于是克洛泽不紧不慢地走到克罗斯身旁，问道：“怎么了？”  
让他意外的是，克罗斯的肩膀一耸一耸的。  
“托尼？”  
克罗斯终于放下了捂着脸的手。他满脸泪水，委屈地抽搭着。  
“你怎么了？”克洛泽走到他身旁。  
“好疼啊，”克罗斯呜呜地哭着，头扎到克洛泽怀里，“我的鼻梁都要磕断了，刚刚都流血了……”  
克洛泽这才看到桌旁没来得及收拾起来的带血纸巾，克罗斯刚刚捡东西，不小心鼻子磕到了桌子上。  
他竟然为这点事就哭个没完吗……好吧，磕到鼻子确实很疼。  
“没有磕坏吧？要不要去医院？”  
克罗斯毛绒绒的脑袋埋在克洛泽身上，“不要去医院，我去够医院了……马尔科，马尔科他去做了检查，什么问题都没有，于是又让我跑医院……他妈的明明就是他不行，还让我做什么检查！”  
克罗斯可怜巴巴地哭着，又忽然恼怒地骂了起来，这竟然让他更委屈了，他趴在克洛泽怀里，提高了声调继续哭。他的秘书进来送饮料，见到这情景也不觉得奇怪，仍旧得体地把东西送进来，并对克洛泽说了句“请慢用”。  
“托尼，”克洛泽摸着克罗斯的头发，“为什么他见到你扑在我怀里哭，却一点也不惊讶？你和别人也这样吗？”  
克罗斯忽然抬起头来，不满地看着他。  
“对啊，我就是喜欢和人勾三搭四，怎么样？我愿意趴在你怀里哭，我的员工们还会为此觉得你有点本事呢！”  
“你们公司的风气不太行啊。”克洛泽感叹道。他简直没力气和这小混蛋生气，托尼的三观和别人不一样，对他生气简直是白费功夫。  
克罗斯让人取了镜子来，自己忧心忡忡地摸着鼻子看了看，确认鼻子没有被桌子磕歪后，他才开始和克洛泽好好交谈。  
“你丈夫呢？”克洛泽问。  
“不知道，”克罗斯哼了一声，“可能在什么医院里治他不行的毛病吧。”  
克洛泽笑了。“这可不是开玩笑的话，托尼。”  
“他其实也不是不行，我觉得还是挺爽的，可他一直没能让我怀孕……我爸妈为了这个天天念叨我，特意打电话过来骂我……不行的是他又不是我！他们怎么不去骂马尔科？”  
克罗斯气鼓鼓的，好一会儿才平息了情绪。他自己擦眼泪和鼻血，擦得乱七八糟、满脸是血，克洛泽看不过，拿来纸巾帮他擦好了。  
克罗斯还是一脸委屈的样子。他和克洛泽坐到沙发上开始谈生意，但克罗斯偏偏要坐到他腿上，靠在克洛泽怀里、勾着他的脖子，一面和他说接下来的项目。说话时他偶尔还揉揉鼻梁，似乎还是觉得疼。  
“我还是第一次见到坐在别人腿上谈生意的。”说过了公事，克洛泽感叹道。  
“你是第一个，”克罗斯说，“我可不会随便坐到别人的大腿上和他谈项目。”  
“哦，为什么我是特别的那个？”  
“喔，因为你年纪大吧，”克罗斯咕哝着，“长得又合胃口。”  
克洛泽开始吻克罗斯，年轻人顺从地接受了。  
“我要去你家。”克罗斯小声说。  
“为什么？”克洛泽明知故问道。  
“因为要睡你。”克罗斯说。  
克洛泽笑起来。  
“还要你给我做饭。”  
“是吗？还要什么？”  
“还要你把我压在透明玻璃墙壁上干我。”  
克洛泽知道托尼会说出类似的话，却没想到这么有冲击力。他摸了摸克罗斯的腿，简直不知道该怎么答话。

克罗斯说到做到。  
克洛泽正好在这座城市里的家是一间位于高层的公寓，有着极其巨大的玻璃墙壁。克罗斯趴在透明的墙壁上，被克洛泽干得呜呜啊啊，爽得眼泪流个不停。  
罗伊斯在这时打电话过来，问克罗斯怎么不在公司里。  
克罗斯趴在玻璃墙上接了电话，呜呜咽咽地说：“我……我在午睡呢，不要管我。”  
“什么午睡！我会信就见鬼了！”罗伊斯吼道，“你和谁在一起？”  
克洛泽见克罗斯似乎无意隐瞒，于是继续卖力地动作着。  
克罗斯哭哭啼啼的，在电话里又哭又叫地答道：“不要……不要你管……呜……”  
“你和谁在一起？”罗伊斯在那边吼道，“你是不是背着我去找了别人？”  
“是又怎么样？他干得比你舒服多了……”  
“托尼·克罗斯！”罗伊斯怒吼道。  
“马尔科……你要是再不努力一下，我就、就要怀上他的种了……”  
说完，克罗斯挂断电话，把手机扔到一旁。  
克洛泽的嘴唇蹭着克罗斯的耳朵。  
“是真的吗？你要怀上我的种？”  
克罗斯呜呜呜地哭着，却说道：“假的……我只要和马尔科的宝宝……我只是在气他。”  
现在他把克洛泽也气着了。  
于是被克洛泽折腾得死去活来。

爽过了，他们回到床上，克罗斯像只小动物一样钻进克洛泽怀里，亲密地搂着他。  
克洛泽也猜到了克罗斯那样说有故意气他的成分。那种时候说的话，原本就是为了调情，他却很不爽，有种类似被激怒的感觉——既然是调情，克罗斯就知道该说什么、不该说什么，可他却非要气克洛泽。按说克洛泽也不该和他生气，他们的关系只是上床而已，他又介意克罗斯这些话干什么？  
或许是和克罗斯呆在一起，被他影响了。克洛泽想。一夜间年轻起来，也忽然幼稚起来。  
这会儿克罗斯醒了，咕哝着说好冷，被子太薄。克洛泽只好去找了床毯子来压在被子上。  
“你是不是觉得我很麻烦，米洛？”克罗斯问。  
“还好。”克洛泽回到床上。  
“我就是很麻烦，”克罗斯说，“我是个麻烦精，最喜欢到处招惹人、给人添麻烦了。”  
“所以我也不过是你的猎物之一。”克洛泽笑道。  
“才不是！”克罗斯抗议道，“我是非常喜欢你的……”  
克罗斯并不拿出更多论据来让克洛泽相信他的话，他只是抬起头贴近克洛泽，用嘴唇蹭着克洛泽的下巴和嘴角，勾着他来吻自己。  
克洛泽只好上钩。


	5. Chapter 5

克洛泽让克罗斯舒服了，克罗斯心满意足，缠着克洛泽和他鬼扯。已经是凌晨一点了，克罗斯却不睡，偏要爬到他身上去和他聊天，一会儿骑在克洛泽的腰上，一会儿压在克洛泽胸前。克洛泽也不知道这是个什么道理，聊天还一定要黏着他才能说下去。  
“你这个人，”克罗斯拖着长声说，“虽然年纪大了点，看起来古板，但其实还是挺合心意的嘛。”  
“怎么个‘合心意’法？”  
“就是，又不会说讨人嫌的话，又不傻，又让我高兴。”  
克罗斯趴在他身上，还好心情地亲克洛泽的脸。  
“你遇到过那么多讨人嫌的人吗？”克洛泽问。  
“还好，”克罗斯撇撇嘴，“大家都很自以为是，不过是和他们睡一睡，他们就觉得我陷入爱河、对他们迷恋得发狂，一个个都以为自己又大又帅又有钱——我和马尔科一起长大的，看他那张脸我都看习惯了，其他人哪还看得上？”  
“现在你‘看上’我，也不过是玩玩罢了。”克洛泽说。  
“可你很可爱啊，”克罗斯说，“我好久没遇到过这么让我高兴的人了。”  
他困了，困了也不想睡，双臂勾着克洛泽的脖子，继续对他胡说八道。  
“如果我没让你高兴，你现在就不理我了吧？”克洛泽问。  
“这是什么话？”克罗斯惊讶地看着他，“这不是理所当然的吗？我们让对方感觉不错、才会上床、才会呆在一起，不然为什么要这样？给自己添堵吗？”  
他说得好像都有道理，但不知怎么，从他嘴里说出来的话，都有种轻浮的感觉。即使克罗斯说喜欢他，克洛泽也感觉不到他的感情。  
“你有没有结过婚，米洛？”克罗斯又问。  
“没有。”  
“为什么？你明明这么好！大家要抢着来排队和你结婚才对。”  
“你怎么不来排队？”克洛泽笑道。  
“我？”克罗斯扭捏起来，“我要和马尔科结婚嘛。”  
“如果你不用和他结婚呢？”  
克罗斯认真想了想，诚实地答道：“我完全设想不到那个情景，我们从小就认识，是一起长大的……”  
“你就不能说句假话让我高兴？”克洛泽问。  
“你是那种需要假话来哄的男人吗？”克罗斯问，“那可是很可悲的喔。”  
“话都让你说了。”克洛泽叹道。  
“好啦，那我哄哄你，”克罗斯趴在他身上，“我好喜欢你啊，米洛，虽然不能结婚，也不能在一起……可和你相处真的很舒服，”他在克洛泽怀里拱着，“亲我，米洛，亲亲我……”  
他们抱着亲成一团。  
已经很晚了，克洛泽却还是不困。甚至克罗斯在他怀里睡着了，他也依旧醒着。  
他知道克罗斯不能和他做伴侣，甚至做情人也很勉强——已经好几个月过去，他们才刚刚见第二面——可克洛泽就是放不下他。这其中的理由很充足，他和克罗斯合得来，克罗斯模样好看，年轻又快活，虽然常常说些不讨人喜欢的大实话，可他对自己确实有好感，克洛泽看得出来。  
但克罗斯是无法被得到的人。

和克洛泽睡过后，第二天下午克罗斯回家了。  
到了家，他叫着罗伊斯的名字，告诉他自己回来了，但一直没听到声响。他走进卧室，才忽然被罗伊斯按着压到门上。克罗斯只觉得眼前金灿灿的一片，然后就被罗伊斯压在门上吻了起来。  
“好啊你，还知道回来——”  
“我才出去一天！”克罗斯抗议道。  
“又跑去和谁在一起了？克洛泽，是不是？”  
克罗斯惊讶地看着他。  
“咦，你怎么知道？”  
“他昨天去过你公司，你说我怎么知道？”罗伊斯掐他的脸，“脸皮越来越厚了，嗯？还在电话里让我听你被他上，我喂不饱你？”  
“你一直没让我怀孕嘛！”克罗斯嚷道，“都是你不好！”  
罗伊斯赶快抱住克罗斯，在他身上拍啊拍的，就好像他是婴儿。  
“乖，乖，是我不好，但我也没毛病啊，可能就像大夫说的，我们太心急了……他昨天戴套没有？”  
“戴了，”克罗斯说，“而且他就算戴了套，我也没让他在里面射。有什么万一就不好了。”  
“喔，托尼好乖啊。”罗伊斯摸着他的头发笑道。  
“我可是付出了天大的代价呢！”克罗斯说，“感觉都没有过去爽了……你补偿我。”  
“怎么补偿？”  
克罗斯向床走去，一头栽倒在上面，想了想说道：“我们休息几天吧，备孕备得我累死了……你订个餐厅，我要喝酒，我忍了好久了。”  
罗伊斯也栽倒在床上，头挨着托尼的，一面给自己的助理打电话。  
打过了电话，他们在床上嘟嘟囔囔地说着各种废话，然后莫名地抱到一起亲。  
“马尔科，”他忽然停下亲吻，“我觉得，那个克洛泽还挺有趣的。”  
“不要脸，”罗伊斯骂道，“你又动心了？”  
“有那么一点点嘛……但是，不会耽误我们要宝宝的。”  
“你勾住他了？”罗伊斯问。  
“算是吧，”克罗斯说，“我最近没用的东西想得越来越多了，我甚至在想如果怀了孕、太久见不到面、他彻底把我忘了怎么办。”  
“那你就怀孕的时候去找他，”罗伊斯说，“但不许把孩子搞出问题。”  
“那当然不会，你说的我也考虑过……”  
“最近趁着你还没怀，多去找找他，把他勾得牢牢的。”罗伊斯笑道。  
“好啊，我正是这个打算呢。”克罗斯说道，又抱住罗伊斯和他亲了起来。  
亲了一会儿，克罗斯忽然问道：“等等，我为什么要把他勾得牢牢的呢？”  
“我怎么知道？”罗伊斯说，“可能因为你闲的。”  
克罗斯大笑起来。

几个月后的一天夜里，克洛泽正要睡，忽然听见敲门声。  
他走去门口，刚刚打开门，托尼就扑进他怀里，身上带着酒气。  
“怎么了？”克洛泽问。  
“马尔科欺负我……”克罗斯嚷着，“我再也不要理他了！”  
“前一阵子你们不是还好好的？”克洛泽问，一面在抱着克罗斯的情况下关好了门。  
“我们吵架了，我不喜欢他了！”克罗斯呜呜地假哭着。他确实生气，而且难过，但却不至于到哭出来的地步，只能做出些哭声。  
克洛泽心想他们又在闹着玩了。他们的结婚像过家家，现在吵架了，也还是像过家家。  
克洛泽在门口哄了克罗斯一会儿，然后带他回了卧室。克罗斯气鼓鼓地去洗澡了，洗好了之后，他穿着浴袍钻进被子里。克洛泽刚刚开始吻他，克罗斯就拒绝道：“我现在不想，米洛。”  
“你和他生了气，我以为你跑来和我上床气他呢。”克洛泽说。  
“我是真的生气了，”克罗斯说，“我不要再和人上床了——一段时间内。”  
这次克洛泽真有些惊讶了。克罗斯是很沉迷享受的人，他就从没有过拒绝性事的时候。  
“你说真的？”  
“真的。”克罗斯说。  
克洛泽当然也只有接受。  
“那好吧。”  
“但我要你抱我。”克罗斯说着，然后钻进克洛泽怀里。  
克洛泽抱着怀中软绵绵的一大团，心想幸好自己不是二十出头那时候，否则怎么可能忍得住。


	6. Chapter 6

克罗斯和罗伊斯吵了架，但还是要一起谈生意的——以及克洛泽。  
克罗斯和克洛泽一起去了公司，等着他们的却是罗伊斯的属下，对方有些为难地说，这次罗伊斯把事情都交代给他了，而罗伊斯本人已经出国去了。  
克罗斯气得脸色发青，抄起手机对着罗伊斯就骂了起来。  
“马尔科，你他妈还有没有点儿度量？吵个架你就放我鸽子？”  
“我就是不回去，你能把我怎么着？有本事这单子你别做啊！”  
“等你回来我就打死你！”克罗斯吼道，然后挂了电话。  
他怒气冲冲的，不得不花了几分钟平复心情，然后才和克洛泽还有罗伊斯的属下一起谈合作。

谈过了合作，克罗斯让人拿酒来。  
大中午的就喝酒，克洛泽虽然不习惯，但还是陪着他喝了，反正今天没什么事。  
克罗斯心情低落，克洛泽还没想好要怎么劝他，克罗斯忽然大哭起来。  
克洛泽呆了。他觉得克罗斯哭得太频繁了，但他同时又不认为这样的克罗斯有什么问题，这或许是托尼对待感觉和情绪的方式都很健康的表示。再者，克洛泽也觉得，克罗斯只在他面前才这样。  
“怎么了？哭什么？”他坐到克罗斯旁边、搂着他的肩膀。  
“我从没和马尔科吵过架……”他呜呜呜地哭着，趴在克洛泽怀里，“我们吵得可凶了……马尔科也好凶……”  
克洛泽摸着他的头发，又拍他的后背哄他。  
“等你们都气消了就好了，”克洛泽说，同时奇怪自己在用什么身份劝克罗斯和他丈夫和好，“好啦，别哭了。你要什么，我去弄来，让你高兴。”  
克罗斯抽搭一会儿，擦了擦眼睛，仍旧趴在克洛泽怀里。  
“你带我出去玩，好不好？”  
“好啊，你要去哪里？”克洛泽握着克罗斯一只肉呼呼的手，在上面吻了吻。  
“我——我要去隐居了！”克罗斯宣布道。

隐居着实价格不菲。  
克洛泽选了一座位于深山中的酒店，那里又安静，环境又好，而且远离人群，正合克罗斯的心意。  
克罗斯蔫吧地住了进去，他还是和克洛泽睡在一起，但还是没有发生关系。  
正是盛夏，山中有一种冰凉的惬意。他们的房间在一处高地上，有些像悬崖的位置，卧室里一整面都是落地窗。那窗开着，外面几步远的地方就是栏杆和深渊与浓雾。  
第一晚，克罗斯趴在克洛泽怀里，头枕在他胸前，眼睛向外面望着。  
“这里好冷，”他说，“但冷得很舒服，还有鸟叫呢……我喜欢这儿，”他说着，又抬头看克洛泽。  
克洛泽原本摸着克罗斯毛茸茸的金发、一面听他说话，现在克罗斯忽然抬头看他，也不知是什么意思……算了，就是勾引他的意思。  
克洛泽把他薅过来，压着吻了好一会儿。  
之后克罗斯又乖乖地躺在他怀里，被他从背后抱着，仍看着外面。  
山中寂静，月光明亮，冷雾钻进房中，让夏夜凉爽又惬意。克罗斯看得入迷了。克洛泽的手从身后绕过来，环在他的腰上。克罗斯摸着他的手，忽然有种很安心的感觉。  
“我很任性，是不是？”克罗斯翻过身来，看着克洛泽，“你不用回答，我自己知道的……其实我平常不这样，可在你面前，我就想任性。”  
“我不觉得你任性，”克洛泽在他脸上摸了摸，“或者说——我认为你做的一切对我来说都恰到好处，可能别人会认为你任性，但我很喜欢。”  
“米洛真狡猾，”克罗斯笑道，“别人会说‘但我很喜欢你’，你却偏不这样说。”  
“你早就把我勾住了，我怎么会不喜欢你？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯扑进他怀里。  
“你这个人真讨厌，明明不能和你在一起，我却还是喜欢你，现在你还说这种话，更勾着我不能离开你了。”  
“你真的喜欢我？”克洛泽问，“虽然这话你说过几次，我总觉得信不过。”  
“你太过分了！”克罗斯不满地嚷起来，“我喜欢你，这种话你还要我说多少遍？今天你才第一次对我说呢！还说什么信不过我！”  
他一闹起来，克洛泽就只有一种反应——赶快哄他。  
克罗斯要从他怀里钻出去，克洛泽连忙抱住他。  
“我相信你——好啦，是我说错话了，”他紧紧抱着克罗斯，“可你自己想想，你的情况本来就很让人怀疑。甚至这次你和罗伊斯吵架，我都不知道是真是假。”  
“你还是不相信我！”克罗斯嚷道，在克洛泽身上捶打起来，“你干什么要这样？我们吵架还不是因为你！”  
“因为我？”克洛泽问。  
“就是你，”克罗斯说，“马尔科那个傻子，说我喜欢你比喜欢他更多——那怎么可能！我和他一起长大，我就是很喜欢他，也很喜欢你——两个一样喜欢，不行吗？”  
克洛泽有一万个反驳的理由，可克罗斯说这话说得理直气壮，好像真有那么回事似的。  
“人不能同时喜欢两个人……”  
“干什么不能？我现在就同时喜欢你和马尔科，这就是事实，我可没有撒谎。”  
他说得斩钉截铁，克洛泽反而不知道说什么了。  
克罗斯确实没有撒谎，但他也确实没费心对克洛泽解释：他和罗伊斯更多是朋友，上床的朋友，他对克洛泽才是恋人的那种喜欢。  
因为和罗伊斯一起长大，因为见惯了罗伊斯那样又好看又合得来的人，克罗斯这些年没有什么正经八百的男友。哪个他都看不上，要么没有罗伊斯好看，要么没有罗伊斯聊得来，要么没有罗伊斯上床舒服，所以他总是和别人玩玩而已，或者睡过了就跑——因为原本兴趣就不多。  
克洛泽却是少有的一个合心意的人。  
“我要睡觉了。”克罗斯说，声音里还有点赌气的意味。  
“嗯。”克洛泽答了一句，还在想着克罗斯之前的话。  
“你抱我。”克罗斯说。  
克洛泽这才反应过来，赶快抱住他。

他们在深山的酒店里住着，克罗斯每天都缠着克洛泽和他亲亲抱抱，但竟然一直没有发生关系。好在克洛泽也过了欲火中烧的年纪，但他还是很奇怪，克罗斯怎么能一点上床的心思也没有。  
“我不高兴嘛，不高兴就不想滚床。”克罗斯说。  
“因为你和罗伊斯吵架？”  
克罗斯点点头。  
克洛泽又哄了哄他，然后找了个借口出去、给罗伊斯打电话了。他说得很简练，克罗斯现在心情不好，因为和罗伊斯吵了架。  
“托尼很在乎你——”  
“我不信。”罗伊斯哼了一声。  
“他甚至都没和我上床，”克洛泽说，“这半个月，我们一次都没发生关系。”  
电话那边好半天没声音，罗伊斯似乎呆了。  
半晌后，他才问道：“你们在什么地方？”

当天晚上罗伊斯就来了。  
克罗斯正在起居室里坐着，呆呆地看电视上剧情迷惑的电影，罗伊斯在这时忽然出现了。  
克洛泽也在房间里。他们三人的位置正好组成了一个三角形。克洛泽在中间，罗伊斯和克罗斯在两边。  
“托尼，”克洛泽叫了克罗斯一声，后者回头，见到了忽然出现在门口的罗伊斯。  
克罗斯赶快站起来，但还是有点呆呆的，还有点生气似的。  
罗伊斯赶快大步走来，握住克罗斯的手。  
“你还在生气吗？”他小声问着，“是我错了，托尼……不要生气了，我知道你喜欢我，你没有撒谎。”  
“你怎么知道。”克罗斯也很小声地丢出这句话。  
“克洛泽给我打了电话，他说你很难过……而且都没和他上床。”  
克罗斯向克洛泽看去，又赶快把目光收了回来。  
“所以、所以现在你明白了？”克罗斯提高了声音，“都过去两个星期了！我忍这口气忍好久了！”他毫不留情地用拳头向罗伊斯身上捶着，罗伊斯赶快抱住他。  
“我现在才明白，我错了，都是我不好，”罗伊斯匆匆忙忙地说，“对不起，托尼，我不该怀疑你。”  
克罗斯委屈巴巴地哭了，罗伊斯也红了眼睛。  
克洛泽看着他们抱头痛哭，竟然觉得很想笑。但此时如果笑了，必然要遭受暴打，于是他忍住了。  
罗伊斯还说什么“我不该怀疑你”——但托尼就是在出轨啊……  
他们拥抱片刻后，两人含情脉脉地吻了起来。  
克罗斯就坐在一边的沙发上看着他们亲吻，一面奇怪自己究竟在干什么——他又为什么要促成这两个小混蛋和好呢？  
但他不得不承认这一幕十分赏心悦目。两个年轻人都很好看，身材修长，又都是金发……  
“米洛还在这里呢，”过了一会儿，克罗斯小声在罗伊斯耳边说。于是两人走到克洛泽旁边，罗伊斯和克洛泽打招呼、对他道谢，克罗斯又吻了克洛泽。  
他们让酒店送来晚餐和酒，就这样在房间里吃了。  
这是克洛泽吃过的最诡异的一顿饭。在他看来，罗伊斯明知道托尼和自己有一腿，却竟然对此毫不在意似的。


	7. Chapter 7

罗伊斯光明正大地和克洛泽以及克罗斯住在一起了。克洛泽订的房间很大，也有多余的卧室，晚上罗伊斯和克罗斯一起睡在那间空房里了，克洛泽对此也没什么意见。一来是因为那两人有确实的婚姻关系；二来，在他眼中，托尼和马尔科几乎就是两个小孩子，他们解除了误会，眼泪汪汪地互相道歉，看起来还有些好笑。  
回到房里，罗伊斯和克罗斯黏黏糊糊地抱在一起，亲亲对方的鼻子和嘴，好像在品尝糖果一样，同时一面说着各种没用的傻话。他们没有上床的打算，现在他们的身份不是结了婚的夫妻，而是一对重归于好的朋友，性爱远没有他们互诉衷肠重要。  
“我这半个月过得一点都不好，”罗伊斯说，“说是去度假，但我做什么都不顺心，没有一天是高兴的。”  
“我不也是一样？”克罗斯说，“明明什么地方都能去，我却非要来这种见了鬼的山里。克洛泽每天陪着我，还帮我洗澡，但我就是不想上床，清心寡欲得萎了一样……都怪你！”  
“怪我怪我，”罗伊斯抓着克罗斯的手，“以后我们不要再生气了。”  
“哼，”克罗斯不屑地冷笑一声，然后主动去亲罗伊斯。  
晚上他们喝了酒，现在进入微醺状态了。两人侧躺在床上，呆呆地、毫无意义地看着对方。  
“你真好看。”克罗斯看着罗伊斯说。  
“你也好看，”罗伊斯说，然后凑过来亲他，“又白又软。”  
他压着克罗斯亲着，吻了一会儿，又像发现什么似的，说道：“你的嘴好小。”  
“你又不是第一天知道。”  
罗伊斯发现了新鲜玩具似的吻克罗斯的嘴唇。  
“你的牙齿也好玩。”  
“牙齿能有什么好玩。”  
他们迷糊地说着傻话，迷糊地亲吻，就这样拥抱着睡着了。

第二天克罗斯醒了，看着自己内裤上的凸起，决定去解决一下这问题。  
罗伊斯这时也醒了，见克罗斯在翻找着什么。  
“找什么呢？”  
“你带避孕套了吗？我去找克洛泽。”  
罗伊斯翻了个身，打着哈欠说道：“我衣服口袋里有。”  
“喔。”克罗斯于是去翻罗伊斯的衣服，在里面找出了避孕套。  
“等等，”罗伊斯又翻身翻了回来，“我和他尺寸一样吗？”  
“差不多，”克罗斯说，“但是，说实话啊，马尔科，虽然尺寸差不多，但你真的太年轻了，”克罗斯坐在床角，大清早地对丈夫开始了说教和性爱指导，“和你做的感觉很好，但大概是你年轻的关系，你有时候会比较急躁。克洛泽不太一样，他一把年纪了，老奸巨猾，在上床的时候从来不急躁，非常有技巧，又有耐心……”  
罗伊斯瞪大了眼睛，震惊地望着他。  
克罗斯还在务实地阐述克洛泽的技术有多么好、罗伊斯可以在什么方面向他学习等等，罗伊斯已经暴怒地从床上跳起来，把克罗斯按到床上搞了起来。  
“就是这个！我说的就是你这一点需要改，马尔科！”克罗斯挣扎着叫道，“你怎么不听人说话，你太着急了，你看像米洛那样——”  
“还敢提他！”  
大清早的，克罗斯又被搞得乱七八糟。

性事结束后，克罗斯对着罗伊斯一阵捶打。罗伊斯懒洋洋地任由他在自己身上捶着，心满意足地说你现在去找克洛泽吧。  
“这样下去是不行的！”克罗斯气呼呼地说，“你需要改一改！”  
“我不用改，”罗伊斯说，“等我到了克洛泽那个年纪，我当然就会像他那样有耐心了。但现在嘛，我是个欲火中烧的年轻人，就是急躁——谁让我年轻，我有急躁的资本。”  
“不要脸！”克罗斯说着下了床，要拿着刚刚从罗伊斯那里翻出来的避孕套去找克洛泽。  
“也不知道是谁不要脸。”罗伊斯笑道。  
“我就是不要脸，怎么样？”克罗斯说。  
“对，对，所以我和你都不要脸，我们天造地设，”罗伊斯笑道，“你们吃饭的时候别忘了叫我，我再睡一会儿。”  
“睡死你！”克罗斯嚷道，然后在罗伊斯的嘴唇上吻了一下，还帮他盖了盖被子。

克罗斯进了克洛泽房里，后者还在睡着，于是他钻进被子、钻进克洛泽怀里。  
克洛泽醒了，条件反射地搂住他。  
“怎么跑过来了？”克洛泽问。  
“来睡你，”克罗斯说，膝盖在克洛泽腿间的凸起蹭着，“我还从马尔科那里拿了避孕套。”  
克洛泽本来还迷糊着，听了这句忽然笑出声来。  
“你从他那里拿了避孕套来找我……”  
“笑什么，快嘛，我还等着呢。”  
克罗斯向他身上贴着，后来干脆爬到克洛泽身上去、在他身上蹭。  
克洛泽撕开避孕套戴上。克罗斯开始了大清早的第二场性爱。  
然后那天他竟然还奇怪自己为什么腰酸——他半个月没和人做过，于是连常识都忘了。  
tbc


	8. Chapter 8

克洛泽和两个年轻人一起在深山酒店里住着，他们的“隐居”又持续了半个月，而且异常和谐。  
那阵子酒店里人不多，另外的一对年轻情侣时常和他们碰面，双方偶尔也聊几句。后来有一天在泳池，那对情侣问克洛泽他们三人是什么关系。  
“如果您觉得我们的问题太冒昧，就当做我们没问过好了，我们无意冒犯——”  
“我们是朋友。”克洛泽从容答道。  
“才不是呢，米洛包养了我，”克罗斯听见他们的谈话凑过来，“米洛是我遇到过的最大方的金主，他给我塞过三张卡让我随便花，有一次还给了我这么厚的一沓现金呢！”  
那对情侣惊呆了。  
“不要乱说话，托尼。”克洛泽说。  
“你本来就给过我那些东西嘛，”克罗斯嘻嘻地笑道，然后凑近那对情侣，“他同时包养了我们两个，还允许我们两个胡搞。米洛好大方的。”  
那两人震惊得一个字都说不出。  
“托尼，别闹了。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯开开心心地游走了，他游到罗伊斯旁边，和他在水里热吻，然后还泼着水闹起来。  
克洛泽徒劳地对那对情侣解释克罗斯只是在开玩笑。

三人结束深山酒店的“隐居”后，克罗斯和罗伊斯回家继续备孕。有空时，克罗斯仍旧去找克洛泽。  
晚上克罗斯又去找克洛泽了，他买了水果要做奇怪的果汁，把克洛泽的厨房和料理台弄得一团糟，打出来的混合果汁个个堪称灾难。  
“抱歉，米洛，我以为这很容易呢。”克罗斯说着，一面笨手笨脚地收拾料理台。  
克洛泽和他一起收拾。  
“没事，我知道你是个小笨蛋，早就料到了。”  
“因为这只是无关紧要的事，做不好也没关系。”克罗斯振振有词。  
“在外面买不就好了？”克洛泽问。  
“我也不知道我想要什么口味，只想自己做试试。”  
“你这阵子口味比以前更挑了。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯没说什么，还在水龙头下冲洗刚刚用过的一个小勺子。克洛泽忽然问道：“托尼，你是不是怀了？”  
“啊？”克罗斯呆呆地问，“哪就那么容易了？”他笑起来，“马尔科说不定不行呢，我都和他尝试好久了。”  
“你多久没测过了？”  
“很久，”克罗斯说，他又想了想，“真的非常久。”  
“你最近吃东西真的很挑。”克洛泽盯着他。  
“有一天我还吐了，”克罗斯恍然大悟，“我还说是因为那天的饮料太难喝呢！原来……”  
“你想现在测一下吗？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯呆着，点了点头。  
“我让人送来……不，我去买吧。”  
“我和你一起去。”克罗斯赶快去穿外衣。

两人去了最近的药店，选了几种验孕棒后回家了。克罗斯在浴室里捣鼓了好一阵，然后在里面忽然尖叫一声。  
“托尼？”克洛泽赶快走过去。  
克罗斯从浴室里钻出来。  
“两条杠！”  
他变魔术似的从身后拿出一个验孕棒。  
“两条杠！”  
他拿出来第二个。  
“还是两条杠！”  
他拿出来第三根验孕棒，就像攥着三个飞镖。  
克罗斯兴奋地跳起来，克洛泽连忙按着他、阻止他继续跳。  
“你确实怀了，是吗？”  
克罗斯疯狂点头。  
“我有宝宝啦！我和马尔科终于有宝宝啦！明天我就要去医院！”他兴奋地叫嚷起来，拿出手机给罗伊斯打电话。  
“马尔科！你要当爹了，高不高兴？哈哈哈哈哈我真厉害，我肚子里现在就装着我们的宝宝呢，你那‘不行’的毛病终于治好了，嘻嘻嘻……”  
他嘻嘻哈哈地给罗伊斯打电话，兴奋到克洛泽不得不把他按在沙发上的地步。否则克罗斯迟早要继续跳起来。  
克罗斯在电话里让罗伊斯安排医院，明天去检查。挂了电话，克罗斯坐起来，一把搂住克洛泽的脖子。  
“米洛，我有了宝宝，但是，以后我还想来找你，好不好？”  
“当然好。”  
“但是我们可能好几个月都不能上床了……就像这一阵子。”克罗斯说。  
“没关系，”克洛泽吻了吻他的脸，“我只要能亲你，就足够好了。”  
克罗斯笑起来，嚷着米洛好狡猾，然后又和他吻到一起。

第二天上午，罗伊斯来接克罗斯了。克罗斯得意洋洋地去了医院，得意洋洋地确认了他果然怀孕的这一事实。  
医生对他们嘱咐了一通后，问他们是否还有其他问题。两人把能问的都问了，也不知道还能问什么，于是又看了看手里的检查结果报告。  
“哇，这里还有具体的怀孕时间呢，你看，马尔科……”  
克罗斯指着上面的日期。  
“连这个也能测到啊。”罗伊斯也很惊讶。  
两人看着日期的那一行，忽然都呆了。  
“这是不是我们在酒店的日子？”克罗斯问。  
罗伊斯怔了怔，赶快拿出手机。  
“是我去找你的第二天。”  
两人对视着，双双缓慢地张大嘴巴。  
好半天，克罗斯才吭哧着说道：“那那那那那那他妈的岂不是……那天早上的事？”  
“就是早上……晚上我们出去玩了，半夜才回来，直接睡觉了。”  
克罗斯的嘴张得老大，完全合不上了。忽然，他拿着手里的报告狂揍马尔科。但报告只是几张纸，根本起不到揍人的作用。  
“那到底……到底是……是你还是……”  
“我也不知道！”罗伊斯也抓狂了，“怎么会这样……不对，不对，你想想，你去找他的时候，从我这儿拿了避孕套，是吧？你和他用了吧？”  
医生的表情变得高深莫测起来。但显然他是见过大风大浪的人，并未因此露出八卦的笑容。但罗伊斯似乎并不介意也没有狂怒，这倒十分令人困惑。  
克罗斯立即回想起来了。  
“用了用了用了！啊所以说孩子是你的……”  
“避孕套不能百分之百有效避孕。”医生插刀说道。  
克罗斯刚刚缓和的表情立即又变得惊悚起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
上车之后，克罗斯抓着罗伊斯一阵狂叫。  
“怎么会发生这种事！都怪你！都怪你非要和我生气，不然我怎么会去找他……”  
“怪我，都怪我，托尼，但是我们得想想办法。别激动，对孩子不好，对你也不好。”  
罗伊斯松开刚刚系上的安全带，抱住克罗斯吻他。  
这是他们平复情绪的办法——出了事，先亲一会儿就平静下来了，然后再想办法。  
亲过了，两人靠在椅背上对望。  
“我觉得这事其实也不难——首先，我不想流产，反正有一半的几率是你的，所以孩子无论是谁的我都会留下。”克罗斯说。  
罗伊斯深表赞同、连连点头。  
“那么，我就先好好养胎，孩子生下来以后再去做鉴定。”克罗斯说。  
罗伊斯继续点头：“你要告诉克洛泽这事吗？”  
克罗斯想了想：“不用吧。他一把年纪了，万一抱着孩子是他的这种指望，可生了以后却不是，他会很失望的。”  
“再说，这事要九个月之后才知道答案，让他提心吊胆这么久不好。”罗伊斯说。  
“毕竟是个老年人。”克罗斯说。  
“你不要再说他是老年人了，托尼，他没那么老。”  
“这是昵称，你不懂。”  
“神经病啊！这种昵称。”罗伊斯说。  
两人都没说话，过了一会儿，克罗斯又开始用报告狂揍罗伊斯。  
“怎么会有这种事啊！我本来以为只生一次就行了，这样搞不好要生第二次！都怪你！就因为你不行！”  
“我他妈什么时候不行了！”罗伊斯也嚷道，然后赶快去抱克罗斯，“乖，乖，别激动，小宝宝还在肚子里呢。”  
他们又抱着亲了一会儿，第二次冷静下来。  
“但是，托尼，我必须说，你闹出这种结果是非常不负责任的。”罗伊斯说。  
“他妈的还不是因为你非要和我闹别扭！你和我闹别扭，我才会找克洛泽去酒店隐居，然后你来找我、我们和好，这才造成了我们三人同处一室的情况——而且那天早上我根本没想和你上床，我是要去找克洛泽的，是你听了几句话就忽然把我按到床上——他妈的不怪你怪谁！”  
罗伊斯又一次惊呆了。  
“而且我在和你备孕的时候都避开不要和克洛泽上床的，都是你和我闹别扭才导致了我刚刚说的那一连串事——我说的有哪个字不对？”  
罗伊斯呆怔地看着他。  
“你……好像说得没错。”  
两人回家了。路上他们还按照医嘱去买了好多孕期需要的东西。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

罗伊斯开始做起当爹的准备了。  
克罗斯是他最好的朋友，现在克罗斯怀了，虽说不能确定孩子的父亲是谁，但这件事对罗伊斯而言并不复杂。  
要么孩子是他的，要么孩子不是他的——所以，要么他是孩子的亲爹，要么他是孩子的干爹。  
反正他这个爹当定了。  
眼下到了睡觉时间，两人一起在床上躺着，像平常那样说各种傻话和废话。他们一起长大，从小就喜欢睡觉时抱在一起，现在克罗斯怀了孕，罗伊斯更要抱着他不放了。  
两人像双生子一样拥抱着，睡前聊天时还亲彼此的脸和鼻子，啄一下，又啄一下，看起来傻得厉害。  
“就算孩子是克洛泽的，我也会和他争夺抚养权哦。”罗伊斯说。  
“神经病，孩子是他的，你争什么争。”克罗斯说。  
“当然是因为孩子是你生的，”罗伊斯理直气壮地说，“你辛辛苦苦生下来的，可不能随便送给他。”  
“看情况吧，”克罗斯说，“我要是很喜欢，我就留下来。但你也知道，养小孩多累啊，说不定我觉得太累，就干脆交给克洛泽去养了。”  
“你这样太游戏人生、不负责任了，托尼。”罗伊斯说。  
“我可以负责任，因为钱会像大雨一样从天而降，无论孩子跟着我还是米洛，我都会让他过得很好。”  
“可你这样还是——说不定会对孩子造成不好的影响——”  
“别瞎扯了，”克罗斯说，“你和我就是这样被养大的。我可没见咱们爸妈为你我费过什么心。”  
罗伊斯哑口无言。  
“也对。”  
“我们自由地长成了正直又善良的好公民，”克罗斯说，“我觉得，你和我还能比我们的爸妈更多点儿责任心呢。哇啊，他们为什么过得那么爽啊。”  
两人开始憧憬他们爸妈的生活。  
他们的父母都处于半退休的状态。有事了就过问一下公司的事，没事了就全世界各地跑，有时克罗斯和罗伊斯自己也不知道他们的爸妈去哪里浪了。

为了养胎，克罗斯初期安分了好一阵子，正常上班下班，也不去找克洛泽了。等到胎儿快四个月时，克罗斯才放下心来，又去克洛泽的公司勾搭他了。  
那天克洛泽不忙，但克罗斯过去时，克洛泽正在一边打电话一边看文件。他让克罗斯稍等一下，克罗斯于是凑过来，靠着克洛泽的桌子。他盯着克洛泽，然后靠近一些，再靠近一些，见克洛泽没表示反对，干脆把自己塞进了克洛泽和桌子中间。  
克洛泽打完了电话，克罗斯干脆坐到他的桌子上，和克洛泽面对面。  
“下来，托尼，你怀孕了。”  
“就不要。我这胎很安全呢，大夫说了，我平时怎么样，现在就还怎么样。”  
“你平时可没有坐到桌子上。”克洛泽说。  
“是啦，但今天我是为了勾引你嘛，”克罗斯说，“你要不要摸摸小宝宝？就在这里哦，它四个月了。”  
克洛泽在他肚子上摸了摸。  
“你最近身体还好？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“还可以……但是，这里不舒服。”克罗斯隔着衣服揉了揉右边的乳头。  
克洛泽有些惊讶。  
“可是……孩子才四个月。”  
“但这里就是胀胀的嘛，不信你看。”  
克罗斯解开两粒扣子，把衬衫扯大，露出右边的乳粒给克洛泽看。  
克洛泽知道克罗斯又在勾引他——毕竟，这根本什么都看不出来。  
“你看呀，米洛，这里和过去不一样了呢……”  
克洛泽对天发誓没有任何不一样的地方。但克罗斯既然都这样说了……  
克洛泽向前倾身，含住了克罗斯的乳头舔着。  
见他果然这样做，小混蛋高兴了，嘴里低低地哼哼呀呀。  
克罗斯解开更多扣子，于是克洛泽又含住另一边吸允。克罗斯呻吟着，腿也抬了起来向克洛泽身上蹭。  
过了一会儿，他们停下了。他们在克洛泽的公司里，怎么说也是个公共场合。  
“你什么时候能下班？”克洛泽给克罗斯系扣子时，克罗斯问。  
“现在，”克洛泽说，“要去我家吗？”  
克罗斯摇头。  
“我今天要去散心呢，我要去公园。”  
“去公园做什么？”  
“手牵手一起散步呀！”克罗斯快活地答道。

散步还真是个不错的提议。  
现在天气好，凉爽又惬意，克洛泽和克罗斯在绿荫下走着，一面聊着天。克罗斯果然如他所说的那样和克洛泽牵着手。走累了，他们就在长椅上歇一会儿。克罗斯缠着克洛泽要他吻自己，公园里人少，于是两人断续吻了好久。  
“你真的很好，米洛，”克罗斯说，“我都有宝宝了，你还愿意和我约会。”  
“我们是在约会吗？”克洛泽笑道，“有人的约会是这样吗？”  
“有呀，就是我呀，我因为太喜欢你，所以怀了孕也想来见你呢。”  
克洛泽只是听托尼说话也觉得他可爱，在他脸上亲了又亲。  
“你会不会想要小孩呀，米洛？”克罗斯开始试探他了。  
“还好，没什么想法，有没有都行。”  
“如果有了呢？”  
“当然是好好照顾了——不然还能怎么样？”克洛泽问。  
“唔，你说的也对……我和马尔科虽然不务正业，但有了小孩也会好好管教的。我们的爸妈都不怎么管我们呢，所以我们变成了今天这样，过着非常愉快但也非常随意的人生。”  
“我不觉得你这样有什么不好。”克洛泽说。  
“你就会捡好听的话哄我。”克罗斯笑着嚷道。  
克洛泽倒也不是在哄他。只是克罗斯快活又随意，这样的人只是看着他也觉得轻松。  
说来奇怪，最初克洛泽觉得克罗斯是个很麻烦的小混蛋，现在和他认识的时间久了，仔细想想，也不觉得克罗斯给自己添过什么麻烦。甚至与此正好相反，克洛泽很喜欢和克罗斯相处的时光。

克罗斯安分守己地工作、养胎，到了六个月时，他的肚子像气球一样鼓了起来，克罗斯开始觉得烦了。他觉得肚子重，腰和背都很痛，睡也睡不好。  
那一阵子克罗斯心情很差，于是罗伊斯干脆连公司也不去了，就在家里陪着他。为了让克罗斯散心，他们换了个城市住。克罗斯过去曾在那里买过房子，最近公司的事情不多，两人于是过去暂住了。  
房子里缺少些日常用品，两人于是花费很多时间去采买家居用品，克罗斯的注意力因此被转移了不少，也不再那么烦躁了。  
克罗斯给他们的房子添置东西，也给他自己和罗伊斯买了好多。不止如此，他还给没出生的小宝宝买了礼物，不止是小孩子的衣服、玩具，还有首饰。  
“送你戒指，”克罗斯选了一枚镶嵌宝石的戒指给罗伊斯，“看看，和我们马尔科的眼睛正相配。”  
“啊——新婚真好，”罗伊斯拦着克罗斯的腰胡扯起来，他们都结婚好久了，“托尼好爱我啊——”  
他在克罗斯脸上亲啊亲的，克罗斯正在严肃地仔细打量戒指，确认它配得上罗伊斯。  
“就要这个了，”克罗斯对店员道，“我们再看看别的。”  
罗伊斯还挂在克罗斯身上，搂着他的腰、怕他摔倒。  
“不知道小宝宝的眼睛是什么颜色，”罗伊斯说，“克洛泽的眼睛什么颜色？”  
“好像是灰绿色，或者蓝灰……”克罗斯回忆着，“我都没注意，就顾着和他调情了。”  
他看到一串夸张的蓝宝石项链，立刻告诉店员这个也要了。  
“万一小宝宝是蓝眼睛呢，让她拿着这个玩，多好看，还能拍照片……”克罗斯说。  
罗伊斯陪他逛着，过了一会儿，又问道：“你还要不要继续勾搭克洛泽了？不给他买点儿什么？眼看着又好几个月不能见他了。”  
“唔，要不要继续勾搭他呢……”克罗斯咕哝着，“他还是挺可爱的……”  
“不差那一块表的钱，”罗伊斯用一种打发人的语气说，“买了再说，先勾着他。”  
克罗斯笑起来，果真选了块表给克洛泽。  
两人满载而归，带着大包小包的东西回家了。

晚上临睡前，克罗斯盯着卧室的灯，忽然说道：“我觉得孩子是你的。”  
“怎么说？”罗伊斯给他们俩盖好被子。  
“就是有这种感觉。见到你时，孩子好像很高兴，会在肚子里动来动去。”  
“真的吗？你可别诓我，”罗伊斯说，“是不是因为它最近长大了一些？”  
“说不好，我是这么觉得的，”克罗斯说，他在肚子上摸了摸，“出来啊，小家伙，亲亲你爸爸。”  
胎儿并没动。  
罗伊斯也摸了摸克罗斯的肚子，“出来呀，宝宝，来亲亲我。”  
胎儿依旧没动静。  
“它睡着了，”罗伊斯说。他摸着克罗斯的肚子，过了一会儿，又道：“我真的会做个好爸爸，托尼，我会把你和宝宝都照顾得很好。”  
“我也会努力照顾你的，”克罗斯困倦地搂住罗伊斯的脖子，“谢谢你，马尔科。”  
罗伊斯开始吻他。  
“不要把它给克洛泽了，”过了一会儿，罗伊斯停下说道，“就算孩子是他的，也不要给他了。我想要它。”  
“那就我们养。”克罗斯说。  
他们熄了灯，拥抱着睡了。


End file.
